Kento Haokun
Kento Haokun is arguably the strongest member of the Ronin Warriors. He is also known as Kento of Hardrock, or Kongo no Shu. Appearance and Personality Kento has dark blue hair and blue eyes. While not very tall he is broad shouldered and very competent looking for a young man who appears to be barely college level. His time as a Ronin Warrior has mellowed Kento out some giving him more of a philosophical mentality the then the hot tempered and stubborn one of his youth. Despite his family being rich, he doesn't act like a snob. His favorite sports are judo, kunfu, and rugby. He loves to eat, and talks about food a lot. He also likes arm wrestling with the machine at the arcade game center, mountain climbing, and Tai Chi Gen. He doesn't like Devil's tongue and swallow's nest (yes, they're food). Biography Family History Kento's ancestors immigrated from China during the Ching Dynasty. His family is part of a clan of many different families under the leadership of an elder known as Grandfather. He may or may not be Kento's biological grandfather. It is assumed that Kento will take over as clan leader when he retires. Early History The Rei Fuans are very prosperous. Kento's father, Chan Run, owns a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown that has expanded and become a restaurant chain. His mother, a martial arts master, taught him Chinese kung fu from an early age. Kento has four younger brothers and sisters: Rinfi (she's three years younger than Kento), Yun (he's five years younger), Mei Ryu (he's eight years younger), and Chun Fa (she's eleven years younger). As the oldest, Kento was expected to yield to his younger siblings. This lead to him pilfering food whenever he got the chance. He even drank spoiled milk once because he knew that yogurt was made from sour milk. The War with Arago Gaiden The Legend of the Inferno Message College Life Kento is now a University student and hopes to become a Geologist. He was asked by his uncle Taichi to Naomi Nakamura and her daughter Rachel during their stay in Japan being both their guide and their protection as they travel Nerima. When Rachel became hungry Kento recommended Ucchan’s as he was a regular visitor to Yumi’s restaurant back in Kyoto. Kento was happy to see Yumi again and surprised to find out that she and his uncle once dated. It turns out that Taichi had left her for a business woman's daughter. However Naomi quickly left when Yumi started inquiring about her past. They met again later when Naomi when to the Tendo residence as she was told that it was one of the best martial arts schools in Japan and was wondering if they teach classes for children. Kento ended up challenging Genma to a sparring match while Naomi did the same thing with Silk. While Kento proved to be no match for Genma he did have raw power on his side and was able to eventually connect with his Rock Crusher special maneuver knocking him sprawling. As he was congratulating himself Kodachi rushed into the room demanding everyone leave at once before and elephant burst through the back wall to the dojo like a runaway locomotive. Naomi later ordered Kento to take Racheal to daycare while she goes back to learm more about the Anything Goes system. Knowing that arguing would yield him nothing, Kento agreed. Cybelle During the match with the Gambler King after Cybelle trapped everyone in the dojo Kento summoned the Hardrock Armor and aided Ka-Chu in freeing them. Armor and Powers The story of an armor was passed down from Kento's ancestors. When he had reached the age of thirteen, Grandfather decided to test Kento to see if he was worthy of possessing it. During summer vacation, Kento, Rinfi, and Yun were given permission to visit the family resort where all the family treasures were kept safe. Several of the treasures were broken while they were looking around, but whether it was the fault of Kento's siblings or by the old lady who joined them on their journey is unknown. Either way, Kento intentionally broke a few of the treasures himself in order to take the fall. This allowed Kento to pass the test and the Armor of Hardrock appeared before him. The Hardrock Armor, or Kongo, is powered by the earth. The weapon is usually in the form of aa tetsubo (iron bo), with a naginata blade on one end. Other times, it takes the form of three joined nunchuku. The special attack of the armor is Gan Tessai (Iron Rock Crusher, where Kento spins the bo over his head then aims one end towards the ground and causes a massive earthquake. Notes Kento regularly tells Racheal stories of his past adventures in the form of fairy tails Category:(Continuum-32145896)